


Czas

by Hayate



Series: Październik Miesiącem Night Vale [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: Czas w Night Vale płynął inaczej niż w świecie zewnętrznym.





	

W Night Vale nie było prawdziwych zegarów poza tymi, które przywiózł Carlos i jego grupa. Naukowiec sprawdził to wiele razy, na różnych zegarach w różnych częściach miasta. Próbował nawet przetestować Niewidzialną Wieżę Zegarową. Zadanie okazało się niemożliwe, ponieważ nie potrafił jej nawet znaleźć. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle istnieje. Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, ale znając Night Vale wszystko było możliwe, nawet jeśli Steve utrzymywał, że to tylko pomysł rządu na zatajenie faktu, że strwonili miliony pieniędzy z podatków. Steve wszędzie wietrzył konspiracje i Carlos nauczył się wpuszczać jego słowa jednym uchem, a wypuszczać drugim.

Ciekawą rzeczą na temat zegarów w Night Vale było to, że pokazywały właściwy czas. Nikt nigdy nie wymieniał w nich baterii, nie nakręcał żadnych mechanizmów, a mimo to zegary wskazywały odpowiednią godzinę. W miarę. Niektóre spieszyły się lub spóźniały o parę minut, ale to tylko zwykły atrybut zegarów. Mimo tego, można było spokojnie przyjmować godzinę, którą wskazywały, za prawdziwą. Carlos długo zastanawiał się, jak to może w ogóle działać, ale nie rozwikłał tej zagadki. Oczywiście, nie poddał się. Naukowiec jest nieustępliwy. Odłożył tylko badania na czas bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości.

A skoro już mowa o czasie. Czas w Night Vale płynął inaczej niż w świecie zewnętrznym. Carlos miał wiele możliwości by to zaobserwować. Najbardziej oczywistymi przypadkami były sytuacje, gdy otrzymywał wiadomości od rodziny, gdy ci jeszcze tych wiadomości nie wysłali. Nieraz doprowadziło to do dziwnych sytuacji. Zdarzyło mu się zadzwonić do siostry z gratulacjami z okazji zaręczyn, o których powiadomiła go w mailu, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że dopiero zaczęła spotykać się ze swoim aktualnych chłopakiem. A to była tylko jedna z takich sytuacji. Po pewnym czasie Carlos nauczył się najpierw patrzeć na datę wysłania wiadomości i powstrzymywał się z jej przeczytaniem, póki nie nadszedł odpowiedni dzień i godzina. Wolał uniknąć paradoksów czasowych.

Niektóre dni w Night Vale były o wiele dłuższe niż powinny być w rzeczywistości. Do tej pory Carlos pamiętał jak wielki szum zrobił wokół tego, że słońce zaszło o nieodpowiedniej godzinie podczas jego pierwszych dni w mieście. Był z tego powodu tak podekscytowany! Teraz ledwie zwracał uwagę na to, że wschodziło godzinę później niż powinno i śmiał się na wspomnienie swojej dawnej naiwności.

Mieszkańcy Night Vale byli przyzwyczajeni do anomalii czasowych. Nie zwracali na nie nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Ba! Nie uważali je za anomalie! Gdy Carlos podzielił się kiedyś z Cecilem, jak wygląda przepływ czasu w jego rodzinnym mieście, prezenter był tym faktem zafascynowany.

\- Naprawdę, słońce wstaje i zachodzi codziennie o tej samej porze? I w tych samych miejscach?

\- Nie do końca – tłumaczył Carlos. - Orbitując wokół słońca ziemia zmienia kąt nachylenia, więc dni stają się krótsze lub dłuższe, zależnie od pory roku. Jest to jednak stopniowy proces, niemal niezauważalny.

\- Niesamowite. Mów mi więcej. Nauka bardzo mnie kręci.

Głos Cecila był niski, policzki zaróżowione, usta pełne i czerwone. Nie rozmawiali dużo więcej o nauce tego wieczoru.

Wracając jednak do tematu – czas w Night Vale płynął innym torem niż w świecie zewnętrznym. Mimo to ludzie funkcjonowali podobnie. Wstawali rankiem, ruszali do pracy lub szkołu, a po zmroku chodzili spać. Nawet w większym kontekscie - rodzili się po około 9 miesiącach ciąży, chodzili do szkoły, dorastali, zdobywali prace i przechodzili na emeryturę w odpowiednik wieku, o ile dożyli tego okresu. W Night Vale zdarzało się mnóstwo wypadków, katastrof i ataków. Nikt nie mógł być tak naprawdę pewny, że dożyje następnego dnia. Niewiele osób się tym przejmowało. To również zadziwiało Carlosa, ale był to zgoła inny temat.

Większość mieszkańców Night Vale prowadziła normalne życia. Przynajmniej na tyle normalne, na ile dało się w miejscu takim jak to. Zdarzały się jednak wyjątki. Rada Miasta i Zarząd Stacji były jednymi z nich. Większość mieszkańców zgodnie twierdziła, że byli na swoich stanowiskach, od kiedy sięgali pamięcią. Podczas, gdy Zarząd Stacji było bliżej niezidentyfikowaną istotą i Carlos nie był pewien, czy można to było nazwać człowiekiem nawet w bardzo luźnym tego słowa znaczeniu, Rada Miasta była grupą ludzi. Grupą dziwnych ludzi, którzy mówili chórem i poruszali się jak jeden organizm, ale jednak ludzi. Mimo tego, czas zdawał się nie mieć na nich wpływu. Eriki oraz Tajemnicze Zakapturzone Postaci też nie przejmowały się upływem czasu. Do tej grupy należeli również aktor Lee Marvin oraz Leonard Burton, poprzedni prezenter programu Cecila.

Co najbardziej niepokoiło Carlosa, do grupy nietykalnych przez upływ czasu należał również Cecil. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że prowadzi nienaturalnie długie życie. Na wszystkich zdjęciach, które pokazał Carlosowi wyglądał tak samo, niezależnie czy były robione tydzień czy pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wspominał o czasach sprzed wynalezienia radia i jak ciężko wtedy było niektórym mieszkańcom odbierać jego program. Nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły, choć Carlos pytał go wiele razy.

\- Po prostu mówię, a stacja przesyła mój głos do chętnych uszu naszych drogich współmieszkańców – powiedział kiedyś, gdy Carlos nie ustępował z pytaniami.

Cecil zdawał się nie rozumieć, że nie mógł prowadzić programu radiowego przed wynalezieniem radia. W końcu mieszkał w Night Vale i najwyraźniej tyle wystarczyło, by jednak mógł. Nie widział nic dziwnego w tym, że Josie, którą znał jako małą dziewczynkę była teraz starą kobietą, a on nadal pozostał w tym samym wieku. A mimo to wspominał liceum z opisem niemal współczesnego programu nauczania. Miał nagrane kasety, stare i zniszczone, na których słychać było jego niepewny głos powoli przechodzący mutację.

Carlos nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem, które przychodziło mu do głowy było to, że Cecil żył poza czasem. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że dorastał góra dwadzieścia lat temu, a pracę w radio zaczął ponad sto lat wcześniej?

Z tego, co Carlos wiedział, Cecil mógł być wieczny. Mógł się urodzić o wiele wcześniej niż sięgały jego najwcześniejsze wspomnienia i umrzeć o wiele później niż jakikolwiek żyjący dzisiaj człowiek. Nie było to złe samo w sobie. Każdy chciał żyć długo. Problem pojawiał się, gdy wzięto pod uwagę osobowość Cecila. Mężczyzna łatwo przywiązywał się do ludzi.

Życie w Night Vale było pełne niewiadomych. Codziennie ktoś ginął, w jego miejsce rodziła się inna osoba. Życie trwało dalej. Cecil powiadamiał słuchaczy o wypadkach z odpowiednim szacunkiem, ale bez wyjątkowej żałoby. Tak już było. Swoimi przyjaciółmi, natomiast, przejmował się w znacznie większym stopniu. Nawet atak Khoshekha przyjął bardzo ciężko. Fakt, że mógłby przeżyć ich wszystkich był straszną wizją. Świadomość, że pewnie już przeżył wielu swoich przyjaciół była jeszcze gorsza.

Carlos martwił się o Cecila. Teraz był szczęśliwy. Miał Carlosa, chłopaka który kochał go ponad życie, Josie, Dana’ę i wielu innych przyjaciół, swoją siostrę Abby i siostrzenicę Janice. Zależało mu nawet na Steve’ie, choć nigdy nie powiedział mu tego na głos. Co się stanie, gdy straci ich wszystkich? Jak to przeżyje?

\- Martwisz się czymś – zauważył Cecil któregoś dnia podczas kolacji.

Carlos zastanawiał się nad tematem już kilka dni, ale nie potrafił znaleźć satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi. Nie miał rozwiązania na swój problem – technicznie był to problem Cecila, ale skoro sprawa dotyczyła jego chłopaka, dotyczyła również jego.

\- To nic takiego – odpowiedział, próbując przywołać uśmiech na twarz.

Jego próba musiała być żałosna, bo Cecil w odpowiedzi uniósł sceptycznie brew. Carlos poddał się szybko, praktycznie bez walki. Nie potrafił nic ukryć, gdy Cecil patrzył na niego w ten sposób.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad przyszłością?

\- Zdarza mi się. Czy w przyszłości będziemy mieć latające samochody? Czy książki znów będą modne w wersji papierowej, czy to jednak PDFy będą rządzić? A może komputery przejmą władzę nad światem i staniemy się ich niewolnikami zamiast słuchać Rady Miasta?

\- Nie o taką przyszłość mi chodzi – odpowiedział Carlos.

\- To znaczy, że musisz być bardziej konkretny.

\- Cecil, żyjesz już długo. Znacznie dłużej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. I pewnie się to nie zmieni.

\- Och, to miałeś na myśli.

Cecil zrozumiał natychmiast. Oczywiście. Nie znał się na nauce. Najbardziej podstawowe fakty uciekały jego wadze. Nie wiedział nawet, że Mars to nie tylko batonik! Ale gdy chodziło o niuans Carlos nie znał bystrzejszej osoby.

\- Czas nie istnieje – powiedział Cecil używając swojego radiowego głosu. - Jest tylko ludzkim wymysłem. Stworzyliśmy zegarki, by go odmierzać, kalendarze, by odliczać dni. Ale to wszystko tylko iluzja. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy tylko my. Potrzebujemy odmierzać czas, bo tak łatwiej zapanować nam nad życiem. Dzięki temu możesz umówić się z kimś na konkretną godzinę. Świętować umowną rocznicę konkretnych wydarzeń. Tak jest dla wielu łatwiej. Ale czy to faktycznie prawdziwe odwzorowanie rzeczywistości?

\- Załóż przez chwilę, że tak nie jest. Zrób to dla mnie. Czas nie istnieje. Jesteśmy tylko my. Żyjemy, doświadczamy różnych rzeczy, poznajemy siebie nawzajem. Te rzeczy się zmieniają. I tak, kiedyś nastanie chwila, gdy ty i ja nie będziemy istnieć na tym świecie jednocześnie. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo dwoje ludzi może istnieć jednocześnie lub istnieje tylko jeden z nich lub nie istnieje żaden. A skoro czasu nie ma, moment gdy istnieją oboje, trwa swego rodzaju wieczność. Lub tylko chwilę. A skoro istniejemy oboje, to także istniejmy razem, tylko przez chwilę lub całą wieczność. Czy ma to tak duże znaczenie, skoro czas nie istnieje?

Carlos nie do końca pojmował, o czym mówił Cecil. Nie wiedział, czy zrozumie jego słowa nawet po dogłębnych przemyśleniach. Ich poglądy na świat różniły się w wielu sprawach. Mimo tych różnic łączyło ich głębokie uczucie i to było najważniejsze.

\- Chciałbym spędzić z tobą wieczność – powiedział tylko.

Cecil uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- I właśnie to robimy. Każdego dnia mija wieczność. Cieszę się, że trwam w niej właśnie z tobą.

Carlos odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Może i nie rozumiał słów Cecila. Może ich pojęcie czasu się różniło. Ale póki Cecil był z nim szczęśliwy, on również był i to liczyło się najbardziej.


End file.
